


Brock Gets a Date

by The Lilty Warrior (Djehuti)



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/The%20Lilty%20Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POKEMON TRILOGY PART 2 - Work In Progress/Incomplete</p><p>Takes place a week after "Buried Feelings" (Pokemon Trilogy part 1). Ash is finally let out of the infirmary. Lucille and Caitlin invite Ash and his friends to join them on their trip to Viridian City to see Caitlin's Pokemon at the new Resort! Things start to go south when a mysterious pair start causing trouble and Pokemon start to go missing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brock Gets a Date

**Author's Note:**

> The characters I created for this Trilogy are Caitlin and Lucille Sparks, Satoshi (Ash's Dad), Brendan Miller and some new Team Rocket people whom I shall introduce in future chapters. As an added note, Brendan is based from the male character one can play as in the games Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire. I just happily made a background based on my character whom I'm playing in Ruby.
> 
> This sequel has been swimming in my mind since I wrote Buried Feelings a long time ago. (Wow how the years fly) It was first put on the internet around 2004-2005. Unfortunately I've been away from the Pokemon Fandom for quite a while, so I can't see this story being completed any time soon. We shall see!
> 
> For anyone just tuning in - this story is a sequel. The first part is "Buried Feelings" so I advise you to read that one first before reading this one. Forgive any errors in series continuity. I based this story arch from the first season when Ash was trying for the Indigo League. I also haven't seen any episodes in a long time and lost track from the Johto league and beyond LOL! If there is any similarities between this story and any episode - I didn't mean for that to happen. It would be pure unintentional coincidence!
> 
> Thanks and Happy Reading :D

**"Brock Gets a Date!"** \- A Pokemon Fanfic  
Written by: The Lilty Warrior

 

"I'm feeling just fine! Pleeeease can I go out and get a cheeseburger or something? I'm sick of all this hospital food!"

"Piiika!"

The Doctor - a pretty woman named Carol looked at Ash Ketchum and laughed. She just couldn't keep a straight face when she looked at an 11 year old skillfully trying to pout alongside a Pikachu mirroring his trainer's expression. She sat down in a chair next to the bed, flipping slowly through Ash's paperwork from the past week - noting his check-up results with an unreadable expression.

"Well, you have certianly been our most amusing patient in a long time..." She drawled patiently, seeing Ash fidget on the bed. The Pikachu was all ears, standing in the boy's lap. She lowered the papers on the clip board and studied Ash for a moment. He looked a lot better since when he had arrived at the Greenwood infirmary a week ago. His friends had been through a lot getting him help, especially the eldest one - Brock Slate. Ash had gotten to them just in time and had been recovering steadily since then from a nasty flu virus.

"I suppose it's all right if we let you out today. Lucille gladly offered to shelter you and your friends until you move along on your journey - but I want to see you one last time before you do just to make sure you are fully recovered." Dr. Carol finally said after some deliberation.

Ash practically leaped off of the bed. "WAHOOO! YEAAAAH!" Pikachu was bouncing on the bed doing a happy dance - whipping his tail back and forth.

"Wait just one second - you aren't out of trouble yet." Carol added raising a finger in warning. Ash stopped in mid-skip as he was prancing around the room with Pikachu at his heels and he looked over with a questioning expression. Carol stood up, looking at him with gentle concern. "You have only been off the IV four days and you need to remember to take your medication until it's gone just to make sure you are fully recovered. You have to make sure you get lots of rest and fluids still - just because you feel you are all better doesn't mean you are."

Ash sighed, and nodded. "I'll be fine...and I'll make sure to take my medicine! Count on it."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Delia Ketchum poked her head into the room. "I thought I recognised that whoop of delight.." She teased as she sidled into the room. "How are you feeling today Ash?"

"I feel great Mom!" Ash said, running over to give his mother a hug. "Dr. Carol was just saying that I could be released from the infirmary today...and to not forget my medicine.." He added quickly.

Delia nodded with a smile, stooping to pick up Pikachu and hand him over to her son. "In that case why don't you go to the Pokemon Centre down the road to meet up with your friends? Your father is down there as well with Lucille and Caitlin to help out. I just need to have a chat with Dr. Carol and then I'll join you over there, okay honey?"

Ash looked from his mom to the doctor before nodding with a grin. "Okay Mom! See ya!" With that said, he grabbed his hat in one hand and his jacket in the other before running out of the door.

Outside, Ash paused when he exited the Infirmary - looking around at the small community nestled within the forest. Greenwood was very beautiful - and close to nature. He then realised in his haste - that he didn't even know where the Pokemon Centre was! Even though he had short excursions outside while he was at the infirmary - it was still within the compound. This was the first time he had seen the outside of the infirmary walls.

Seeming to sense his hesitation, Pikachu hopped out of his arms and waved it's little paws. "Pikapi! Piii pikachu!"

"You want me to follow you? Sure! Lead the way Pikachu!" Ash said as the small Pokemon scurried down the dirt road. The Pokemon Centre happened to be on the outskirts of town, the two storey log cabin was surrounded by garden walls and bushy green hedges. The sign over the door had the familiar symbol of a Pokeball carved in stained wood alongside the words 'Pokemon Centre of Greenwood - all Trainers and Pokemon welcome!'. Ash stepped through the wooden gate and looked around at the small courtyard with appreciation. Flower bushes were in bloom - and the gentle scents of the vegetation caressed Ash's nose pleasantly.

"Wow...this place is beautiful!" Ash said looking around as he stepped along the path to the door. Pikachu bounded through the garden back and forth between the bushes - vocalising his agreement. Ash stepped through the wooden screen door and entered a spacious room with large windows. There were tables and comfortable chairs and couches where people could sit and chat and the large windows made the room bright and inviting. The log cabin atmosphere gave it a rustic welcoming feeling. Looking up at the wooden beams beneath the peaked roof and the round windows level with the second floor, Ash didn't notice the woman and man standing at the counter on the far side of the room where they had been conversing.

"I see they let you out of the infirmary", said a kind female voice, causing Ash to jump in startlement. The woman laughed and leaned on the counter in a relaxed manner. She looked to be in her 40's and she had kind blue-green eyes. Her hair was graying, but still had traces of red in its wavy strands. It was pulled back into a messy braid - and stubborn locks hung about her face. The man - tall and dark haired grinned at his son as Ash came over to the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Sparks! Hey Dad..." Ash greeted, sitting on a stool next to his father. It was still so strange to have his father back and with his Mom again. It would take some getting used to - but deep down, Ash was very happy he had a Dad again. He recognised the woman as Caitlin's mother Lucille. She ran the Pokemon Centre in Greenwood. "Yeah it's about time too, just lying around all day was driving me crazy!" Ash responded to her words - making a face.

Lucille laughed again, shaking her head. "Call me Lucille or Lucy - whatever tickles your fancy - you don't have to be all formal around me!" She grinned at the energetic youth smiling back at her. "You definitely seem to have your energy back...but you still look tired. Another few days to a week of lots of rest and you should be as good as new. Say, why don't you go out back? Your friends are out on the grounds playing with their Pokemon. I have something to work out and I'll come out with some lemonade okay?"

Satoshi reached over and grasped Ash's shoulder. "It's good to see you all better son.." He said, pleased. "We were all worried about you for a while there...now go have some fun with your friends. They have been asking about you.."

Ash nodded as he got off the stool. "Sure thanks Lucille! See ya Dad.." He said cheerfully as he strolled down the hall which led towards the back door. Doors to girl and boy dorm rooms and washrooms were on either side to accomodate Trainers out in the field. Ash could hear laughter as he approached the back entranceway. Tugging the screen door open he entered a large verandah area - sheltered by large leafy green trees on either side. He approached the rail and spotted Misty at the far end of the large yard. She was on the shore of a nice sized lake - and she was currently participating in a waterfight with her Water Pokemon. Among the splashing, calls of encouragement could be heard as Brock ran and tossed a frisbee back and forth with his own Pokemon. Ash also spotted his Pokemon scattered about and relaxing - and he was happy that his friends were able to unwind after the last stress filled week.

"Hey guys!" He called, waving his hand.

Brock turned his head and grinned - waving back. "Ash! Hey h-" He was interrupted as a frisbee powerfully tossed by Onyx smacked him in the head. Brock reeled comically and the large rock Pokemon reared up with a roar, clearly amused. Ash doubled over with laughter as Brock straightened, rubbing his head. "Nice catch Brock!" Ash chortled with glee as he stepped down onto the lawn. Brock made a face at his companion before laughing himself.

"Naw, compliment Onyx for that great toss.." Brock chuckled, reaching out to pat Onyx on the boulder-like nose. The Pokemon rumbled with pleasure before growling in amusement. "It's great to see you back to normal Ash.."

Ash grinned with a nod. "I'm happy to be out of the infirmary! This Pokemon Centre looks great - Lucille and Caitlin seem to do a great job in running it." He knelt to greet Bulbasaur and Charmander as his Pokemon ambled over to greet their trainer - laughing as he hugged the little flame lizard and rubbed Bulbasaur's head fondly. He looked up to see Pidgeotto fly overhead as it called down to him in greeting. "The Pokemon are so happy, I'm glad they had the chance to have a break. They deserve it!"

"Are you gonna say hi to me or what Ash?" Misty's voice rang over in their direction as she approached still dripping from the lake. She was wearing a bright blue bathing suit and her fiery red hair was pulled up into its usual sideways ponytail. Ash stared for a moment before blinking - hoping she wasn't angry. He then saw her grin and laughed mentally at himself for being so silly.

"Hey Misty..." He greeted, standing up and letting Bulbasaur and Charmander run off to continue their game of tag with Vulpix and Geodude. "It's great to be back." Splashing resumed behind them as Misty's Pokemon started their water war again and Ash laughed as he spotted Pikachu running full speed across the yard towards the lake.

"Pi pi pi pi PIIKAAAA!" The little Pokemon shouted as it leapt off the shore, executing a perfect cannon ball and drenching all the water war participants. He surfaced - ears flopping cutely as he exclaimed a happy "Chaaaaa!" Squirtle who had ducked to avoid Pikachu's cannonball, poked out of the water long enough to spray the electric mouse in the face. This resulted in a free for all as the water war resumed.

Misty laughed too - and then turned to give Ash a quick hug. The boy ducked his head - hiding his blush beneath the brim of his hat as he hugged her back. Since their kiss a week previous - there hadn't been any talk of their feelings nor any actions apon them. Ash was pretty nervous about the newness of it all plus they were young for these things - and so avoided thinking about it. He wasn't sure about Misty's point of view on the whole thing either and refrained from asking her about it.

Brock grinned at the two of them, before a familiar voice caused him to look up towards the verandah. He spotted Caitlin standing there in a yellow tank top and white capris waving at them. The breeze blew her auburn curls about her face.

"Hey - its nice to see you all reunited.." Caitlin said as she jogged towards them. "Great to see you feeling better Ash."

"Nice to see you too Caitlin - I just wanna thank you for you and your Mom's help. We would have been in quite the fix if it wasn't for you guys teaming up with my Dad..." Ash said greatfully.

Caitlin waved a hand in acceptance. "No problem, the least we could do." She looked out over the yard, spotting the happily playing Pokemon. "Your Pokemon love it here - nothing like a good dose of R and R to set things right again.." Brock throughout all this had been looking at Caitlin with a large grin - and Ash could clearly see his friend was smitten. He inwardly rolled his eyes at Brock's antics in hidden amusement - wondering when Misty would decide to yank Brock back by the ear. That moment didn't come to his surprise as Caitlin grinned back at Brock's attention - surprising Misty as well.

Brock found words to speak - rubbing the back of his head almost bashfully. "This place is so perfect I almost don't want to leave...you and Lucille run a great place here.." His face flushed as he grinned, quickly turning to hide how flustered he was as he ran off to check on his Pokemon. Ash heard his laugh as Vulpix tackled him playfully to the ground. Caitlin watched over this with a fond chuckle as Ash and Misty looked at each other with raised eyebrows at Brocks strange behavior. It definitely wasn't his usual.

"Kids, Lemonade and snacks are ready!" Lucille called from the verandah. This started off a stampede as Caitlin and her trainer friends made a beeline for the deck followed by all their Pokemon. Lucille happily gave the various Pokemon surrounding the verandah their supper while Ash and company sat around the table on the wooden deck sipping at lemonade. Pikachu scrambled over and jumped onto Ash's lap, who happily dried him off with a towel. "You liked your swim Pikachu?" Ash asked as he rubbed the content Pokemon between the ears.

"Pii pikachu!" The Pokemon said happily before making a sound of delight as he spotted a bottle of ketchup. Ash couldn't stop a snicker from escaping as he obliged his furry friend - covering the Pokemon's food with ketchup before sliding the bowl over where Pikachu could reach. Nothing could have made the little Pokemon any happier. Lucille came over to join them pretending to be exhausted as she wiped her forehead.

"Whew - those Pokemon of yours must have bottomless pits in them to be eating that much.." She teased as she reached for a glass of lemonade. "Ash - I saw your Mom briefly, she and your father are going to be running an errand before returning for dinner. They are picking up some surprise guests. I have been setting it up all day - it's cause to celebrate with not only you getting better but also reuniting with your family as well."

Ash ducked his head, clearly touched. "Aww...you didn't have to do that Lucille.." He started but was interrupted by the kind woman patting his shoulder. "Now now I don't want to hear any protests...I love to cook nice dinners for such nice people.." She said almost maternally. She finished off her lemonade and stood up to head inside once more - not the type of lady to sit for any length of time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta check on supper!" She disappeared through the door with a wave.

"Your Mom is awesome Caitlin..." Brock said suddenly - with an almost wistful expression. The brief sadness in the rock trainer's eyes disappeared as soon as Caitlin took notice of it. Pretending she didn't notice she nodded. "She's been through a lot - especially since Dad died when I was younger. It was hard running a Pokemon Centre all by herself and taking care of me too - I'm happy to help her out whenever I can." Brock looked at her with surprise - inwardly sympathising with the loss of a parent.

"I wonder who Mom and Dad are picking up?" Ash wondered outloud in the silence as he finished off his lemonade. Pikachu had finished off his supper and was laying back in Ash's lap - content to doze while everyone took a break from playing.

"It's a surprise Ash remember?" Misty poked at her friend with a wink. "I'm looking forward to supper..Lucille's cooking is amazing...even better than Brock's!" She said with a hint of teasing. Brock pretended to be offended as he protested loudly - but the group and Pokemon around the table ended up laughing at his antics - drowning out his complaints. Lucille poked her head out from the door suddenly, waving to get their attention.

"Caitlin dear, vidphone call for you.." She called before ducking inside again.

"Sure Mom, be right back guys.." Caitlin replied, getting up to dart inside. Brock finished his drink and excused himself from his friends. He was heading through the back door and down the hall towards the bathroom when he heard Caitlin cry out in delight from a side room.

"Brendan! It's good to see you! It's been a while stranger...How goes it in Hoenn?"

Brock paused outside the door, feeling his stomach drop to his shoes as he heard the unmistakeable tones of the familiarity of a long friendship. He slowly peeked around the door jamb - seeing that Caitlin had her back to him at an angle as she sat before the vidphone. On the screen a boy about her and Brock's age grinned. He had white spiky hair held back by a black bandanna with a red Pokeball design on it. His eyes were a deep green color. From what Brock could see, his clothes were red and black as well.

"Hey Caitie...everything is doing great." Brendan replied - then he winked with an impish grin. "As for how I am...I think the correct question should be how am I doing in Viridian?"

"You're in Viridian City?" Caitlin gasped in surprise. Then she whooped happily bringing her hands up in the air. "That's wonderful - I'll be heading into the city with my Mom tomorrow to pick up my Pokemon at the resort. How about we meet up? I would love to see you!"

Brock bit his lip - feeling a mixture of emotion as he heard Brendan voice his agreement and suggest a place to meet. "Oh I have other surprising news too...Ember evolved to her final evolution!"

"Oh did she? The last I saw her she was only a Torchic!" Caitlin echoed his excitement. "She was such a little sweetie..."

"I don't think she's so little anymore - Hey Ember..Caitie wants to say hi! Hey!" Brendan looked off screen for a moment and then laughed in protest as a large red and white shape came into view - towering over the white haired boy as it bent towards the screen from over his head. This movement effectively shoved Brendan off his chair and the trainer's laughter could easily be heard as a large blue eye filled the vidscreen.

"Blaaaaze?" trilled the Pokemon through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh Ember! A Blaziken - I'm so proud of you. You look beautiful!" Caitlin said fondly - touching the screen briefly as the tall Pokemon backed up enough so that her bird-like face filled the screen. The round blue eyes clearly showed pleasure as she tilted her head in recognition at Caitlin. "Blaaaziken!"

"I look forward to seeing you too, wow, you're taller than me now!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"She's taller than me too...oomph!" Brendan said with obvious affection as he gently moved his Pokemon over. Brock chose this moment to quietly continue walking down the hall to leave them to chat - feeling too awful to listen any more. Unanswered questions raced in his head as his perfect warm day suddenly turned a little chillier...

 **TBC...!**

 _What is the connection between Caitlin and Brendan? Will we ever find out what kind of Pokemon Caitlin has? Who is the surprise guests that will arrive for the dinner? Will Brock get the guts to ask Caitlin out? Stay tuned and find out!_


End file.
